Too young for the silverhaired fox?
by KoteDiM
Summary: When Abbys feelings for Gibbs are found out, how will she tackle the situation, and how will the things at work and in her personal life work out? I suck at summaries, but well... AbbyxGibbs fanfic. M-rated for a reason. More chapters on the way. Enjoy.
1. The crazy world of Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Too young for the silver-haired fox?**

**Pairings:** Gabby – hints of Tiva

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **When Abbys feelings for Gibbs are found out, how will she tackle the situation, and how will the things at work and in her personal life work out?

I suck at summaries, but well... AbbyxGibbs fanfic. M-rated for a reason. More chapters on the way. Enjoy.

Authors note: _Okay, well... Here goes; my first AbbyxGibbs fanfiction. M-rated for a reason, children. Some chapters are gonna contain more M-rated material than others, but the rating is over-all. Please review._

_More chapters will come soon =3 Enjoy!_

_**CHAPTER 1: The crazy world of Leroy Jethro Gibbs**_

The black pigtails were tickling her neck as Abby Sciuto swayed happily from side to side, standing in front of her computer in the NCIS lab, having just found a positive match for only half a fingerprint. She smirked and turned to McGee who was standing next to her, sending him a look that clearly said "I know I'm awesome, but just tell me anyway"

McGee raised a brow as he watched the screen, concentrated and obviously a bit surprised too.

"Wow" he said after a few seconds of silence. "That's a great job, Abby. You didn't even have the entire print."

"McGee!" she protested in a playful manner. "Don't sound so surprised. You should really know me better after all this time."

"You're right" he admitted. "I know.. you rock."

"Aww, thanks" she replied, smiling. "That's so sweet."

Abby threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, just as their boss walked into the lab. Gibbs looked at the scene in front of him, but did not stop walking towards the hugging co-workers.

"Done playing grab-ass, McGee? Or is it necessary for me to transfer you to Russia to get you off her?"

"Oh, hey Boss. I was just... Umm..."

Abby let go of McGee, turned around and tugged at her miniskirt, looking up at Gibbs with an innocent smile.

"Hi Gibbs"

"Hey Abbs. I'm in a hurry today, so make it quick. What have you got for me?"

"Well... You didn't give me much to work with Gibbs, but I checked the Navy's database to see if I could find a match to the fingerprint you guys found on the broken bottle, and there was a match, even though it was only a bit more than half of the print that was left on the glass."

She clicked her way to the file of the marine whose fingerprint she matched to the one from the bottle, and turned to Gibbs when she found what she was looking for.

"Petty officer Nash K. Johnson" she said, pointing at the picture on the screen, smiling. "I printed his file for you so you can take him to go. I also analysed the bloodsample you gave me, and like the print, it matched Mr. Johnsons DNA. The blood also contained traces of monoacetylmorphine – one of the two most active metabolites in heroin. More specificly for this case, the so-called "Black Tar Heroin" - one of the most prevalent types of heroine in the western United States."

"Good job, Abbs" he said, grabbing the file on the table and placing his hand on her waist, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before walking towards the door, letting his hand trail over her tummy.

McGee had been quiet since Gibbs walked in, only listening to what he and Abby had to say, but he snapped out of it when Gibbs raised his voice as he walked out of the lab.

"McGee!"

"Right behind you, boss"

He hurried after Gibbs like a duckling would follow its mother, and left Abby standing in the lab by herself. She went to her office and fell down in her chair, sighing as she looked around in the empty room. Bert the hippo was standing on her desk with his mouth open. Abby grabbed the edge of the desk and pulled herself closer so she could reach out and stroke him. After a couple of seconds, she stopped the stroking and ran her hand over her own tummy instead.

_He's got really soft, big hands, _she thought to herself.

The truth was that she really liked Gibbs, and she always had. She usually had no problems wrapping the guys she had an interest in around her little finger, but it was different with Gibbs. They had always had a very father-daughter like behaviour around each other, and though there were sometimes flirting, she didn't really know if it was just the way he acted around her out of habit, or if he by any chance shared some of the same feelings she had. He was her friend, so of course she loved his personality, but she was also very sexually attracted to him. As she had revealed to her friends before, something about his silver hair made her all tingly inside.

She could imagine him putting his hands on her tummy again and slowly running them upwards to stroke and cup her breasts.

Her hand moved to her own breasts and she closed her eyes, letting the image of Gibbs fondling her breasts overtake her mind.

The Gibbs in her fantasy pinched her nipples and kissed her passionately, letting his tongue slip into her mouth to duel with hers as he pressed his body against hers before slipping a finger down between her legs.

She moaned as she imagined him stroking her wet mound, and she pulled her miniskirt up to pull her panties aside and play with herself. She started moaning as her finger touched the wet, slightly pink area around her clit. She teased it like the Gibbs in her fantasy was now doing.

He played with her most sensitive spot for a bit to get her really wet, and it did not take long for the mission to be completed. He thrusted two fingers into her wet pussy and quickly found a nice pace that made her squirm and moan out loud.

It had been a long time since the last time Abby masturbated, so she couldn't handle too much, and after a bit, she seriously started moaning. She could feel that she was getting closer to a release, and she closed her eyes and continued plunging her fingers into herself with one hand while playing with her clit with the other.

"A-aaah... Gibbs..."

He pushed her forcefully against the wall and made humping motions against her slim body to make her understand how much she turned him on.

She was at her limit, and imagined him sucking on her nipple while giving her some good thrusts with his fingers. That made her cross the line.

"I-I'm coming, Gibbs! Aaah-"

She felt her pussy clamp around her fingers as she finally came, satisfied and exhausted. Almost panting. It took a moment for her breathing to return to something that was just around normal.

She let her head fall to the side and turned a bit in the chair, and to her horror, she saw her boss standing in the doorway, looking at her, eyes wide open.

They were both completely silent, and Gibbs didn't move a muscle while Abby slowly pulled her skirt down without breaking the eye-contact. Then Gibbs opened his mouth and said:

"Ducky wants to see you in autopsy. Get moving, Abbs"

Then he turned around and walked out of the room. Abby reached out in the air as she desperately yelled after him.

"Gibbs, wait! This isn't what you..."

She let her arm fall to her side and sighed, staring at the empty lab he just walked out of. She had no idea how to face Gibbs after this. She never intended for him to see her masturbating. Well... _Obviously_ not. But the fact that she had actually called out his name when she had her orgasm just made it so much worse.

Well, it _had_ to be considered worse, she thought to herself. After all.. Storming out of a room where you just caught a girl masturbating while calling out your name couldn't possibly mean "I'm glad that I turn you on, and I feel the same way about you" in any universe. Not even in the crazy world of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**End of chapter 1**

Please review =3 it would make me very happy.


	2. To smudge or not to smudge

**Authors note:**_Wow.. That was pretty fast I got this chapter done, I think. I have the theory that it's the reviews and people adding my first chapter to story alerts. I'm like a dog that way... Praise me and I will wag my tail and obey xD or something._

_And I want to tell you guys that well... As you can see, chapter 1 was the first thing I ever uploaded on , which was kinda special for me, but since my stupid computer acted up, I ended up choosing the wrong document to upload, so I didn't correct the mistakes in there. Like.. Writing "then" to much and such things. I was gonna change it, but it seems like FF's system doesn't like me. I'm usually a hawk and pretty awesome when it comes to computers, but not on FF apparently._

_So you'll have to bear with my mistakes till I learn the system ^^;; sorry. Please be patient with me. _

_Anyway, In this chapter, there isn't a lot of smut, but I think it's filled with good stuff anyway, and I hope you like it =3 I tried to write it with a correct language from the beginning. Hope it worked._

_Please continue the great support! :)_

_- KoteDiM_

**CHAPTER 2: To smudge or not to smudge**

The girl in her mirror smiled back at Abby when she had finished putting on a fresh layer of red lipstick. She just bought a new one, and was feeling pretty confident about it.

She made a smooching-sound at her reflection and turned around when she heard someone walk into her lab.

"McGee!" she called out happily and ran towards him, glomping him.

"Whoa! Hey, Abby"

She let go of him and pointed at her lips, smiling.

"What do you think of my new lipstick?"

"It looks good"

"That's good, 'cause you need to help me test something"

"Umm... I, I guess I could do that"

Abby smirked and leaned in, cupping McGee's face with her hands before placing her lips on his left cheek, kissing him with a smooching-sound similar to the one she gave her own reflection just a moment before he walked into her lab. McGee had no proper response for her actions, so all he could do was to stand as if he had been frozen solid, and letting his jaw drop a bit.

Abby released him from her grip and smiled at him before turning around to look in her mirror again.

"Great! Not smudged at all" she said happily before turning around to look at McGee again.

"So.. How can _I_ help _you_, McGee?"

"Well... I was just coming down to ask if you perhaps wanted to go out and get some lunch together? We don't really have much more going on upstairs today, so we have plenty of time to eat out."

"Sure! It's like, such a long time since I went out to eat to eat with you, so I'd love to. Besides... I'm dying down here. And not in the fun way" she replied, ending her sentence with a pout.

McGee raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth like he was about to give her statement a comment, but decided not to, and instead he just said "well, let's go then" and smiled at her.

She fetched her coat and walked arm in arm with McGee towards the elevator, when she heard the familiar "ping"-sound.

The elevatordoors opened, and resulted in Abby standing face to face with Gibbs. She paused for a second before smiling nervously and trying to act like nothing had happened the day before, though she at the same time felt it as if the image of herself masturbating and Gibbs watching her had become permanently tattoed onto her retina.

"Where are you two going?" he asked, looking from their linked arms to McGee's face, clearly expecting _him_ to answer.

"Umm.. Hey to you too, boss. We just thought that we would go out to get some lunch together."

"Okay. Just don't waste the entire afternoon on it. Well... I guess I'll hear what Abby found when you get back."

He turned around and walked back into the elevator. Abby quickly turned to McGee and almost whispered

"Can you meet me out front in five minutes? Please. I need to have a quick talk with Gibbs."

"Sure thing" he replied before walking towards the stairs.

She hurried into the elevator and stood next to her boss as the doors closed. When the elevator started going up, she pressed the emergency stop button and looked at him while leaning against the wall. For the first couple of seconds, he didn't look at her, but when she didn't say anything or made the slightest move, he turned to her. Their eyes had gotten the contact she sought, so she finally decided to speak.

"Listen Gibbs... I completely understand that you must be angry. Not only should I not have been doing that, like, at work. But what you heard me say..."

He broke her off by pressing his finger against her lips.

"I'm not angry, Abbs. It was just quite the shock. Just keep it out of the office."

"... I'm not in the office _now_" she stated after a seconds silence and a quick glance at the floor.

"Abby!"

Gibbs gave her a warning look, but she only stared back at him and raised a finger.

"Don't give me the Gibbs-stare," she demanded before changing her voice to a more soft, kind tone.

"Gibbs... What you caught me doing was _not_ a one-time thing. I do it thinking about you so often. And now that you found out, or well... _Saw_... I have to tell you this. I... I love you. And--"

"Abby--" he tried to break her off.

"... And I know very well that you made that _stupid_ rule 12 of yours for a reason and that you're my boss, which doesn't make it better – or easier really. We are different, like, very different in many ways, and I'm also a lot younger than you, but I still have these feelings for you and--"

"Abby!"

Gibbs closed the distance between them so their lips were only a few centimeters from each other and the tip of his nose almost touched hers.

"Gibbs, wh--"

He broke her off before she could say any more when he pressed his lips against hers, holding himself back, trying not to kiss her too forcefully but softly instead. Abby was more than surprised by his action, but she leaned into the kiss, unable to keep her feelings towards him bottled up any longer. What surprised her even more was that she suddenly felt the tip of his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She instantly gave him the access he wanted and felt the lust building up inside of her when his wet, soft tongue pressed against her own, wrestling playfully for dominance. Not yet aware that she was soon going to lose that battle, she ran her fingers over his chest and down to his pants where she felt the large bulge of his groin. Surprised by the size and hardness of him, she let out a moan that he only barely managed to muffle with his mouth right before they broke apart, both panting to catch their breath. He let his lips descend to her collarbone, making a trail of kisses up to her ear where he whispered

"Can we meet up later to talk things through?"

Her breath was heavy due to his warm lips around her earlobe, but she managed to find a few words and put them together for a reply.

"Sure... My place – 9 'o clock?"

"I'll be there" he whispered before pulling away from her.

When she saw his face, she couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Gibbs looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

To answer his not-yet-asked question, she smiled and pointed to the area around his mouth where red lipstick was smothered all over.

"You've got a little..." she broke off her own sentence and continued her chuckle when he understood and found a handkerchief from one of the pockets in his jacket and tried to wipe the lipstick off.

"It's new," she said, smiling before she continued "it doesn't seem like it stays on the lips _that_ well anyway though."

When he gave her a slightly accusing look, she added "it looks good on you" before pressing the emergency stop button on the elevators panel, changing it back from hotel / meeting-room to the elevator that it was supposed to be. Though it _did_ work fine for the other purposes as well.

They walked their separate ways when the doors opened; Abby out to meet McGee, and Gibbs walked through the bullpen and towards his team's desks where Tony and Ziva were sitting.

"Hey boss! Something happen? A case perhaps?"

As he walked by Tony's desk, he gave him the Gibbs-stare.

"Coffee, DiNozzo"

"Right... You would have said so, if there was a case"

When Gibbs turned at the corner on his way to the vending machines and were no longer in sight, Ziva leaned in a bit.

"Is it just me who noticed that Gibbs' face seemed awfully _red_ just now, or did you see it too?"

"Hmm.. Now that you mention it. He _did_ seem kinda flustered. Well... I hardly think it can be anything but a woman" he said, shrugging.

"You think he has... What do you say... Something _going on_ with someone?"

"Oooh yea. That's likely. Boss is a hit with the ladies. You know, like me. Besides... You know what they say... A good girl and barn never did any man harm"

Ziva looked confused and slightly annoyed as she replied.

"Okay, first off, you're lucky that _anyone_ likes you with an ego like that, and secondly... Why on earth would Gibbs buy a barn? He lives in the city, yes?"

"It's just a saying, Ziva. And regarding the topic of me... You say that stuff, but you know _you_ like me. Why else would you have movie nights with me? And as long as we're on that subject... I will see you tonight. Don't bother bringing a pyjamas by the way. You look sexy in my t-shirts."

He winked at her confidently as he sent her one of his smiles filled with boyish charm.

Ziva gave him a warning look before starting to type on her keyboard, looking very concentrated.

However, after a couple of seconds, she looked up, letting her eyes meet with Tony's, and she couldn't help but smile at him as a slight blush rushed over her face.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Bourbon Neat

_Authors note:_

_Hey everyone_

_Sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter. I'm currently in the middle of my final exams, so I don't have much time to write until the 25th of June. After that though.. Vacation :)_

_But I've also suffered a bit from writers block. So my purpose of waiting this long with updating was giving you a chapter with meaning instead of -just- smut. So I took the high road :p_

_It doesn't always turn out well just because of that, but I still hope you think that this chapter is okay. I did my best. Thank you for your patience and please have a nice weekend._

_- KoteDiM_

**CHAPTER 2: Bourbon. Neat**

It was almost 9 'o clock when Abby finally saw the car she had been waiting for appear on the parking lot in front of her apartment. She had been sitting by her window for the last 15 minutes, nervous if Gibbs would show up like they agreed he was going to. But on the other hand, she was absolutely certain that he wouldn't just stay at home and stand her up. And when she saw his car, she got her knowledge about "the nature of Gibbs" confirmed.

Abby stood up and straightened her clothes when she saw him get out of the car. She quickly got away from the window, not wanting him to accidentally catch her staring at him. To prevent herself from waiting right in front of the door, which she thought would make her seem too eager to see him, opening the door so fast and all, she decided to walk out into her bathroom.

She ran her fingers through the black hair, combing it a bit that way, before parting it in two and grabbing a ribbon to make the first of two pigtails. Just as she prepared to make the second one, she heard the awaited knocking sound on her front door. She quickly finished making the second pigtail, and tried not to rush to the door. When she finally reached it and opened it, she saw Gibbs and couldn't help but throw herself in his arms, hugging him.

"Hey Abby" he said hesitantly, looking shocked by her actions.

"Hi Gibbs! Come on in"

She walked towards her kitchen and watched him for a couple of seconds before asking "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Bourbon. Neat" he answered briefly, his head obviously occupied with thoughts of the night to come. He took off his shoes and jacket and walked to her couch to sit down.

She watched him over her shoulder as she found a bottle of bourbon in her liquor-cabinet and prepared their drinks. Gibbs had sat down, and kept quiet.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming" Abby admitted as she walked towards him, balancing with the two drinks and the bottle of bourbon.

"Of course I came. But listen... We really need to talk, Abbs."

"Can we please just... Do it later? Please, Gibbs." She begged.

She wasn't sure herself why she so badly wanted to postpone the conversation she knew was coming no matter what – the one conversation that was bound to lie in the back of both his and her head the entire evening if it didn't get out in the open.

However, when Gibbs simply nodded and picked up his drink, she understood that he was just as scared as she was herself.

_Wait_, she thought to herself. _Is that it? Am I that scared?_

As an answer to the question in her head, she chose to follow her boss' example and grabbed her drink as well.

By the time the evening had almost turned into night, Abby and Gibbs had gotten a few drinks.

None of them were _really_ drunk, but in order to loosen up a bit and be able to relax, they had both seemed to need a bit of alcohol.

Gibbs looked at his watch. Almost midnight. He sighed.

"I might have to call a cab soon. I don't think driving would be a good idea."

Abby looked at him and pouted before moving a bit closer to him.

"That's the Gibbs I know. Always on the move and in a bit of a hurry. You know... Unless there's a half-finished boat beside you," she added and giggled.

They sat close, just looking at each other for a few seconds. Abbys smile had disappeared and she now looked serious instead.

She put a hand on her boss' chest and felt his heartbeat for a second before, softly but insisting, pushing him down on the couch. She got on top of him on all fours, looking into his blue eyes as she asked him

"Gibbs... Am I no good? ... Too young for the silver-haired fox?"

He spotted an almost begging tone in her voice, and saw a look in her green eyes that matched it.

"I promise I'll be professional about it at work, if that's what bothers you."

They were both completely silent for a few seconds until Gibbs smirked and simply replied with a light shake of his head

"You are crazy"

"I don't care. I've loved you for too long to care anymore"

He sat up with her now in his lap, and lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing it as he looked into her still obviously worried eyes.

"Abby.."

She leaned in close to him and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around him. When Gibbs felt her firm breasts pressing against his chest, and her nipples hardening as she kissed him, he couldn't help but open his mouth slightly and groan as he kissed her back. The hand he had placed on her cheek not long ago found its way to the back of her head, attempting to bring her even closer, if that was even possible, while his other hand hesitantly slid down to caress her butt under her short pleated skirt. As his hand made contact with the bare skin under her skirt, she moaned and pressed her lower body towards his, feeling his hard member pressing against her own private area.

He teased the area where her thong disappeared between her butt-cheeks with a single finger to make her lose control and become as needy as possible. He usually never let anyone see this side of him. Or even know that he had a side like this. But he trusted Abby and knew that he didn't need the rough exterior just in front of her. And well... The alcohol probably helped a bit too, he admitted to himself.

He slowly started pressing his hard cock against her, hitting her most sensitive spot and making her moan out loud.

"Mmm! Gibbs... You need to stop, or I will c-aaah!

He had pulled her thong aside in the front now, and was slowly stroking her clit, playing with her.

"Gibbs, I mean it... I need you inside me now, or I will come all by myself" she whined.

He smiled for himself and whispered in her ear "Tonight, you have to be a good girl and do something for me. Because I don't want to rush this"

She looked at him, wondering, though obviously still incredibly horny, but he just lifted her off of his lap and softly pushed her back to the other end of the couch. Her skirt wasn't very useful in that position, but she didn't care.

"What is your plan now?" she asked him with the hint of a pout in her voice.

"My plan..." he replied "Is making you play like you did it at work. I want to see it, Abbs."

After a seconds silence, the goth girl smirked and raised her eyebrows at her boss.

"_Gibbs~!_" she exclaimed with a hint of joy in her voice "You're more of a perverted old man than I thought!"

He raised an eyebrow back at her.

"You know, Abbs... You aren't gonna get a anywhere with just sitting there and calling me old and perverted."

"... As you wish, _boss_"

She leaned back and got herself comfortable before pulling her skirt the last few inches up. Her thong was still pulled aside and revealed her wet pussy. Gibbs' mouth watered when he saw how wet she was. He leaned back in his end of the couch, watching her every move, still not believing completely that he was really sitting here in this situation with his much younger co-worker. And despite wanting to postpone their first time a bit, he couldn't help but just enjoy this night, watching his favourite girl like this.

Abby sucked her finger and moved it down to the part of her that was so desperately demanding more attention. She ran it up and down her clit, stroking it as she started moaning again. She knew very well that she couldn't keep herself from the orgasm that was building much longer, but she wanted to give Gibbs a nice little show.

She moved her hand down to her wet opening and let out a loud moan as she slipped two fingers inside to her hot core. She let them pump deep inside her for a few seconds a before adding a third finger, stretching her inner walls. Soon, she found a nice rhythm, fingerfucking herself. She panted as she hit her g-spot repeatedly, and looked at Gibbs. He was caressing his tented pants while watching her, very well aware what was going to happen.

"Gibbs! I'm- Oh god, my fingers feel so good inside! I'm- coming! Aaah!"

She threw her head back as waves of pleasure rushed over her, her muscles clamping around her fingers while she used her free hand to grab the armrest of the couch.

After a few seconds, she finally relaxed in her entire body, though she was still panting after her intense orgasm, and had to let out a groan when she saw that Gibbs' normally very blue eyes were darkened with lust. But despite that, he remained in control of his actions and didn't throw himself at her.

Abby pulled her skirt down and sat up straight before reaching out for Gibbs' pants. But when he grabbed her wrist and stopped her, she looked at him.

"Abby..."

"You won't let me help you with that?" she offered and smirked at him.

When he actually shook his head, her smirk was quickly replaced by a more serious expression.

"Abbs, I can't..." he started, looking into her green eyes.

She looked away as tears formed in her eyes and she bit her lower lip before speaking.

"This is exactly one of the reasons why I never told you how I felt... I was afraid that you would back out of it. But figures, right?" she giggled, tears now running down her cheeks.

"I'm not Shannon. And I'm not one of the many redheads you tried to replace her with. Not even just a redhead. All this time I've been so afraid that if you knew how I felt, friendship or not, I would become another temporary Shannon-replacement. Turns out... I can't even get _that_ far! I am just-"

Gibbs held his finger up in front of her lips to pause her speech and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

They looked at each other for a bit. Then Gibbs spoke.

"Abby... I would never – _never_ – think of you as just a substitute. As a replacement for Shannon. That is exactly why I want to wait a bit with this... I want you. I _really_ want you. But I want to show you that I really want this. Us. Together. While a part of my heart will always be with Shannon and Kelly, I love you, and I have for a long time. It was foolish of me to try to find a replacement for Shannon. Neither Shannon nor Kelly will ever be replaced. But no one can replace you either.

I will never let go of my past, but I can get a future. And I want that future to be with you, and only you, Abbs."

He reached out and stroked her cheek, which seemed to only trigger an unstoppable stream of tears.

She threw herself in Gibbs' arms and rested her head on his shoulder as she cried out her relief of the words he had just spoken.

When Abby finally started to calm more down, Gibbs picked her up in his arms and made his way to her bedroom with her arms linked around his neck. He placed her in her coffin and tugged her in under the covers before removing some of his own clothes and turning off the lights in the room. Abby was lying on her side, looking at him getting undressed till he was standing in just a pair of boxers and his t-shirt.

Then he lifted the covers next to her and lied down, facing her. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arm around her as he whispered "I'm sorry I made you cry"

Slowly, Abby removed her skirt under the covers and threw it on the floor before pulling out her pigtails and moving closer to her boss, letting her forehead rest against his, not saying anything.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep that night.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Note: **Anonymous reviews are now enabled.

Please review, folks :) would make me very happy 3

Suggestions are welcome too, if there's something special you want to see in the story.


	4. Something to Suck on

**A/N: **_Hey everyone – so sorry about the time it has taken me to update this story. I've really been stuck with where to go after the last chapter, and I'm still not completely satisfied, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Even though this is mostly just a smutty chapter ^^;; Heh._

_- KoteDiM_

**Chapter 4: Something to Suck on**

The next morning Abby woke up to what she, at that moment, found to be one of the most annoying sounds she ever heard. Gibbs' alarmclock woke her up with the first "beep", but she buried her face in the pillow while Gibbs sat up and reached over her to turn it off.

Her muscles had tensed when the beeping started but relaxed again as soon as Gibbs had turned the alarm off and she felt his strong arms around her body which suddenly seemed both small and fragile compared to his.

"'Morning Abbs" he whispered to her.

"Good morning Gibbs" she replied and turned around to smile at him

"Thanks for relieving me from that" she added and made a light nod backwards with her head in direction of the alarmclock.

He smiled and let his forehead rest against hers.

"Abbs?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't you think when we're outside the workplace, you should call me something besides Gibbs from now on?"

She shrugged and blushed a bit "I guess I should... Jethro"

He smiled at her before getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom where he pushed the door almost closed after him.

Abby could hear him having his "morning-tinkle", and waited in the bed, completely still, 'till he was finished, expecting him to come back to bed afterwards. When she instead heard the water in the shower being turned on, she sat up with a pout and looked towards the bathroom, though the nearly shut door prevented her from seeing anything at all.

Just as she was about to call out his name, she heard his voice from behind the door.

"I'll be right out, Abbs! I'm just gonna take a quick shower and get ready for work"

"Oh it's not gonna be _just_ you and it's probably not gonna be _just_ a quick shower either," she giggled to herself as she quietly got out of bed and took off her clothes.

She entered the bathroom as quietly as possible, and pulled the shower curtain away to reveal Gibbs completely naked.

"Abby!" he almost shouted and tried to cover himself with his hands, obviously not really succeeding.

"What, _Jethro_? I'm just trying to do my part to help save the planet and stuff – it's better to shower together," she said with a small grin on her face and stepped in next to him.

She stepped up close to him and pressed her body against his to, well... first of all to tease him, but to get her fair share of the hot water as well. She bent down slightly to get the liquid soap, making her soft, wet breasts brush against his chest.  
"Abby..." he groaned, closing his eyes for a second, enjoying it a bit too much for his own liking.

Abby smiled and poured some soap out over her breasts before putting the bottle back down and taking Gibbs' hand.

"Will you help me? Please.." she pleaded.

"Abby.." he groaned again as she led his hand to her breasts.

"My decision to take things slow between us is not gonna stand much of this.. Just watching you last night made me want to..."  
"Take me?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Was that a request or are you just finishing my sentence, Abbs?"

"Can't it be both?"  
He continued, undisturbed by her comment

".. And right now, you're not exactly making it easier for me"

She made a trail of kisses down his body as she dropped to her knees.

"You made a promise to yourself, and like with your rules, you don't want to break promises either. That's fair. I respect that. But that promise doesn't say anything about me not being allowed to touch you."

She was looking up at him as she stroked his hard, throbbing cock. The feeling of her hand gliding up and down his shaft made Gibbs let out a moan more passionate than Abby ever would have believed it was possible. If anyone had told her just a couple of days earlier that she would soon hear sounds like those escape the lips of her boss, she would have laughed at them while secretly thinking "_I wish_", but now she was here, on her knees in front of him, and it was all very real.

She gently, but firmly squeezed the head of his member, which made his hips shoot forward involuntarily. She grinned at his reaction and wanted more of it, so she looked up at him and caught his blue eyes with her own green ones as she whispered

"I want to please you"

Abby brought her warm, moist lips to his body, slowly letting them surround the tip of the part of him that so desperately demanded a release already. Her soft tongue caressed the hard, wet shaft, and when she turned her attention the just the tip of him, Gibbs couldn't help but bring his hands to the back of her head and run his fingers through her wet hair as he groaned at the contact. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to last much longer, and bit his lower lip when he felt the hand that had up until now been stoking the base of him moving down to caress his balls.

All of a sudden, he felt Abby suck eagerly and moan, which mostly sounded like humming at that moment, sending soft vibrations through his entire lower body.

He gasped and tugged softly but insisting at her hair to get her attention. Though he got what he sought, she didn't stop what she was doing.

"A-Abby.. Please! You have to stop or I'll..!"

She interrupted him by sucking harder than before as she moved her tongue around his shaft to caress him as much as possible.

Knowing he couldn't take any more, Gibbs tried to move away from her, his hand ready to catch what was coming in a second, but Abby had other plans, and sensing her boss' intentions, she removed her hands from his front and grabbed his butt, making a headlock for herself.

Gibbs groaned and gave up what he was trying to accomplish, instead cupping his younger lovers cheeks as he came in her mouth, moaning her name out loud in the bathroom.

Abby felt a blush spread on her cheeks when she swallowed his load while looking into his eyes.

After a moment, she pulled away and stood up in front of him with a smirk.

"Now... Let's get to the actual shower"

He grinned at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before they both quickly prepared to go to work.

When they arrived on the NCIS parking lot, Gibbs walked up close to her and made sure her back was pressed up against his car. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes as he lifted his finger and pointed it at her nose, poking her softly on the tip once.

"Now... We agree to be professional at work?"

"Yes"

".. And not to have _fun_ when we _think_ nobody is watching?"

She blushed and giggled

"Yes"

".. And that the two of us go out on a date tonight?"

He smiled at her and brushed one of her pigtails against her cheek.

"Definately" she replied, smiling back at him.

"Okay then. Off to your lab with you"

"Yup. See you later Jethro~"

"See ya, Abbs. I'll come down to visit you later, when we've got a case and evidence that needs to be analysed" he told her as he kissed her cheek.

A thought popped into her mind, and she innocently asked him

"Will you bring me something to suck on as well then?"

"Abby!" he exclaimed and looked at her with that very special Gibbs-look that she had gotten to know as being equal to a blush. But she simply looked up at him, keeping her angelface on, as she replied "What? I meant a Caf-Pow!" and winked at him.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Bullpen fantasies

**A/N: **_Hey guys!_

_Wow.. I seriously hope I can update a bit more often than I've been doing up until now o_o that would be great. But I know me.. Re-writing everything 100 times.. It's probably not gonna last x3  
Or at least I wanna see it before I believe it.  
I want to thank you all for hanging in there and being so patient with me though!_

_And I wanna say a special thank you to:_

_**heidimillett3**_

_**PT21**_

_**pinkdrama**_

_**xenascully**_

_**Gunnery Sergeant**_

_**STLFAN**  
and last but definitely not least.. **FullOfGrace.06** (missing you, girl!)  
I hope I didn't forget anyone :)_

_.. Who have all reviewed several times and followed this story up until now through all my laziness!  
Thank you so much – it's people like you guys who keep me going! .. Despite my slow pace ;)_

- Kote

**Disclaimer: **Don't own NCIS or any of the characters, blah blah blah.. You all know that.

**Warning: **Part of contents not suitable for minors. Cover your eyes, children! ;D  
But what were you doing on under /tv/NCIS/ with a search including M-rated stories if this is not what you wanted to find? So on second thought.. Knock yourself out :p or something

**Chapter 5: Bullpen fantasies**

Later that same day, Abby strolled into the bullpen after having just finished up in her lab after a quiet and uneventful day, mostly consisting of handling evidence bags and checking databases while her thoughts were somewhere else entirely.

As promised, Gibbs had visited her and brought her a large Caff-Pow during the afternoon. Her face had lit up the second she saw him walk through the door, but her smile quickly faded as he was soon followed by Ziva. She didn't see the barely noticeable smile that tugged at the corner of her boss' lips upon seeing her small frown of disappointment, realising that they wouldn't get to be alone.

She filed the evidence bags of the day, cleaned a bit, drank a Caff-Pow and sat at her computer for a while, all while she waited impatiently for her cellphone to buzz, her boss/"lover to be" letting her know that he was done for the day and ready to take her out for dinner. When 40 minutes had passed, and the expected buzz had not come yet, she decided that it was time to _make_ Gibbs ready to leave.

She tried to sneak up behind him at his desk where he sat with a file in his hand, but right before she put her hands over his eyes, he let out a very simple  
"Hey Abbs"

"What's up Abby?" it came from Tony's desk.

"Oh, hey Tony! Not much. I finished up in my lab, and I was bored, so I decided to go up here and talk to you guys. Perhaps disturb the boss-man a bit until he's ready to go out to dinner with me" she smiled. She let herself collapse over Gibbs' back in relaxation, her arms wrapping protectively over his chest as she hugged him, letting him feel how her breasts pressed against him. She felt him tense for a moment before he put the file in his lap and started signing as discretely as possible.

"_Abbs.. Aren't you wearing a bra today?"_

She let out a low giggle as she stood up and walked around his chair to sit in front of him on the edge of his desk.

"Gibbs~" she whined, ignoring his question "Are we leaving soon? I'm super hungry"

After a second of silence and a desperate attempt to look her in the eyes instead of at her chest, searching for a bra, he replied

"I know it's getting late, but I would like to finish this paperwork before we go"

The rest of the team members were sitting with their own files, very focused, all except for Tony of course, who listened to the forensic investigator and his boss, and after Gibbs' response replied with

"The rest of us are eager as well"

"DiNozzo! Focus on that damn file!"

"Yes Boss. Shutting up, Boss"

Ziva and McGee couldn't help but smile, but decided to just continue concentrating on their paperwork after exchanging a quick look.

"Ahh.. Yes – nothing quite like late hours in the NCIS bullpen" Abby sighed with a smirk on her face. She kept her eyes on Gibbs as she, with her back to the team members signed

"_Especially when the late hours are spent by your boss' desk.. In his chair.. Hands under the desk – away from the surveillance cameras.. Thinking about him and deciding that, after a long day of only kisses on the cheek and tiny compliments of you doing a good job, you need to relieve some tension and let yourself into an alternative universe that has got a bit more.. Action.. Than the real world"_

Gibbs' eyes met hers the second she finished her signing, and he found a smirk waiting for him. He failed to give her the Gibbs-stare, but his eyes still had a certain strictness to them as he signed

"_You've.. You've been doing **that** in my chair?"  
"Oh yea.. I've so often fantasized about you catching me in the act right here. Coming back for something you've forgotten after everyone else have long gone home. Except for me of course. I often work late."_

He was lacking words for her dirty thoughts and actions, and couldn't find a thing to say.

"_You wanna know what you do in my office-fantasies. Gibbs?"_

"Abbs.. The reports. Keep those fingers still." Gibbs said stiffly, with a hint of warning in the tone of his voice, trying to mask the fact that what she had just told him turned him on so very much.

But she just smirked as she ignored his warning and twisted his words for her own fun

"_But I've just been telling you that I can't keep them still around you. They've been giving me all the pleasure I've desired from you. I rely on them"_ she pouted before continuing

"_In my fantasies.. When you find me and discover what is going on, you walk over to me and turn the chair around so I'm facing you. Then you tug at my wrist and pull my soaking wet fingers out from underneath my short skirt. I whimper at the sudden lack of contact between my fingers and my sex. You look me in the eye as you put a single of my fingers in your mouth and suck it. Oh, the groan you make as you taste my juices.. That's really something. I can't stop thinking about it. And now I've actually heard what it sounds like for real. But I'm still not satisfied, you know, Gibbs..?"_

Without breaking eye contact with his girl, he turned his head a bit towards the others

"Ziva, DiNozzo, McGee! We'll finish the reports tomorrow.

"I thought you said th-"

"Tomorrow, Tony!" Gibbs interrupted him, barking slightly, but still not breaking his eye contact with Abby.

"Right, Boss"

All three team members hurriedly packed their stuff, threw their reports in their desk drawers and left the bullpen, leaving their team leader and favourite scientist alone for the night.

"Am I in trouble?" Abby asked as she tilted her head a bit, putting on an innocent smile that didn't quite mask the smirk that played behind it.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and nodded with a grin on his face as he stood up and wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pressed her towards his own body without getting her off the desk.

She moaned in surprise as his hands pushed the lower part of her body against his, and she felt his rock hard member through his suit pants. She reached down to caress it, which earned her a moan back. Gibbs grabbed her hand and pulled it away as he wrapped his one arm tighter around her body and grabbed her ass, as the other hand found its way to her dark hair, grabbing it firmly without being too rough with her. He kissed her deeply, and Abby immediately opened her mouth to his tongue, needing to feel him just as much as he needed to feel her. Her hands quickly found their way to his short silver hair, mimicking what his hands were doing to her own hair.

She was so incredibly wet, and she knew she wanted to go ahead and consummate her relationship with Gibbs as soon as possible, because they couldn't possibly get any closer after so many years close together, and they both obviously needed and wanted that extra level of intimacy.

She wanted to make love to him.

Gibbs loosened his grip on Abby as he moved his hands up to gently caress her now completely erect nipples on the firm breasts which were _definitely_ not covered by any bra underneath her top.

Their kiss changed from passionate, needy and deep to gentle and their ragged breathing and panting suddenly became a lot more noticeable to both of them in the otherwise very quiet bullpen.

"I..." Abby began, but couldn't find any words to continue building a sentence.

Gibbs brought his hand down to try and relieve some of the uncomfortableness and tightness in the front of his pants through the grey fabric.

"We should cool down and go out to dinner" he concluded before continuing "We'll continue this later tonight"

He sent her a genuine smile as he stepped back and offered her his hand.

As they left the bullpen, they both couldn't help but keep smiles on their faces.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


End file.
